What would I do without you?
by House of Eros
Summary: "Nick it ain't that big'a'deal." Ellis scoffed as he rubbed his waist line having been captured by a smoker in the mids of fighting a horde after running off. "Ellis I TOLD you not to run off!" Nick yelled. "You ain't my ma!" Ellis snarled back and Nick tuned away with a scowl. "... What would I have done... If something happened to you Ellis..?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! My newest EllisxNick Story is now out! I hope to upload more then I have been recently. Please post reviews on things you may think I can improve on it really means alot! Thanks to all my followers! 3**_

_**-Eros**_

It was quiet, morning light cast upon shining dew as the four survivors ran through mud in the swamps of the bayous. It was a lot more trecherous then they were expecting even though Ellis warned them of such comlications. Nick was huffing up a storm since his fancy white suit was now shrouded in muck from havig been pounced earlier in the day. He was beyond pissed.

"Okay, anyone who voted for the swamps is getting shot in the next safe room." Nick snarled angirly, the other three beginning to giggle at the brunette man's rage.

"I warned ya'll 'bout this man but ya'll didn't listen." Ellis mused and grinned of satisfaction from having been right for once.

"Shut up." Nick hissed and huffed once again.

"Oh hush Nick, I'm sure in the next safe room we can find some bleach or something to clean your prestene glory." Rochelle snorted, Coach joining her in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before they began moving again.

As the swamp began getting dark, Ellis shivered, the worst place of be in the middle of the night was the swam. He shook his head, remembering the stories of people getting lost or being eaten by gators in the night when they went trekin' where they weren't supposed to be. Only in this day in age it was getting eaten by other people who mindlessly roamed into the swamp after being bitten by a zombie. The silence was most misleading... They could be anywhere and the survivours wouldn't even notice. After walking in circles for about an hour Nick sighed.

"We've passed this damn plane four times." He cursed.

"It's not like we have a map Nick." Rochelle spat at the gambler who in turn glared at her.

"Ellis do you know these swamps?" Coach stepped in, not wanting the team to kill each other before the zombies did.

"Uh... I think maybe." Ellis said and nodded hesitantly.

"Does any of this look familiar?" Coach asked.

"We'll the plane does we've passed it before." Ellis replied.

"Cut this shit Ellis we don't have time for this." Nick growled.

"Alright, alright calm yer britches." Ellis chuckled before he looked around and sniffed the air a bit, this place did seem familiar... He hummed lihtly before he pointed at the plane. "That way." he said.

"You're kidding right? That plane will call whatever is in the swamp." Rochelle said softly.

"We should trust the kid... He knows the only way out of the swamp." Coach said, Nick just stayed quiet.

Everyone was tired, beat, and just wanted to get out of the swamp... They found some supplies in the plane, a few medical kits that were desperately needed, more guns, and an oxygen tank. Nick walked around before noticing the emergancy exit of the plane.

"Are you guys ready? Once this door is open it'll make a shit tons of noise." He stated.

The four survivors looked to one another and Ellis pulled out a pipe bomb before giving Nick the okay to open the door. Coach grabbed the oxygen tank and when the door litrally blew off it's hinges they raced out onto the wing, Coach threw the tank into the plane itself and when he heard the man eaters began gathering, he fired at the tank, it gave off a hissing sound before it exploded, whatever was near getting blown up. Ellis then smirked and threw the pipe bomb off the wing.

"Hey! Chase this!" he laughed and watched the infected gather at the blinking red time bomb.

Once the pipe bomb exploded, they open fied at whoever was left. As the incessant cackling of a Jokey filled the air, the group began frantically looking for the source until he flung itself onto Coach's shoulders.

"God dammit get this thing off my back!" he shouted, the Jockey clawed at his face and leading him off the side of the wing, making him fall.

Rochelle unloaded her gun at the Jokey until it fell off Coach and onto the ground. The rest of the four quickly got off the wing to get to coach and ran up to him.

"You okay Coach?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, just stings." he replied, rubbing a few bleeding scratched upon his face.

"Let's go before anything else shows up." Nick said gruffly.

After another hour of walking, the sun set, it was time to find shelter, and quick. Everyone made sure to have their flashlights on in case they would be walking during the night. Nick was becoming impaitent, he wanted to ay down, get a good nights rest, the kid SAID he knew where they were going how come they hadn' found a fucking safe house yet!?

"Alright where they hell are we, I thought you knew where we were going Hick." he said to the baseball capped Ellis.

"I do." He replied.

"Obviosly you don't since we've been walking for hours!" the suited man snapped.

"Calm down Nick, you gotta shut the hell up." Coach stated seriously.

"Kiss my ass." Nick said back.

"Ya'll calm down, Nick I never said it was gunna be a short trip... We're almost there, wait to get all mad util we get there." Ellis said with a frown.

Nick rolled his eyes as they kept walking, and soon enough there it was, salvation for the night. It had just gotten dark. Nick quietly sighed in relief before they walked in the blockaded themselves. Everyone else heaved a sigh before they took off their shoes and whatever else that was wet, except for Rochelle of course.

"Here Ro'. I found ya a blanket, you can take off your wet clothes and cover up with this." Ellis said with a sweet grin.

"Aw thanks Ellis... That's really sweet." Rochelle replied.

"Yeah especially since I'm sure no one wants to see you without clothes." Nick chuckled as he unbuttoned his blue shirt.

"You have NO room to talk Nick." Rochelle grumbled as she glared at the con man.

Nick shrugged. Ellis made a fire in the middle of the room to help dry every ones wet clothes, Rochelle having made everyone turn around while she undressed, Ellis making sure he didn't try to sneak a peak at the news anchor undress.

Everyone sat around the fire in their underwear, getting warm, except for Rochelle who was covered in a blanket to keep unwanted eyes from staring. By the time the fire had gone out, everyone had fallen asleep, or that's what Ellis thought. Hs eyes fluttered open to see Nick standing and staring out the barred window.

"Nick what are y-"

"SHH." The other hushed quickly.

Ellis got up and walked over to see what Nick was gazing so intently at. It was nothing... Why was Nick so focused on looking outside. He looked to the brunette gambler before he began hearing small snarls out in the darkness, it was then he realized how many were actually out there... He just couldn't see them. Ellis heard them shuffling through the water, some tripped and grumbled, while others wondered around on land. Ellis nearly jumped when one passed by the window, not even noticing them.

"... You think they'll get in here?" Ellis asked in a whisper.

"... I dunno kid." Nick said in reply, even he sounded uneasy at the amount of noise that was almost completely sheilded, but the survivors knew better... They could get in at any moment if they really wanted too, this safe house wasn't the strongest one they had ever been in... It was just a flimsy barred up shack. "... Let's get back to bed kid... Hopefully they'll be gone by morning." he said and nodded.

Ellis nodded back and joined Nick in walking back to the fire they was now just ask and a few embers. They were lucky it had gone out before... The infected could have seen it. The thought in itself was scary enough. Ellis gulped before he sat own, his back leaning against the wall.

"... Don't worry kid... We'll be alright." Nick said softly sitting next to the abnormally quiet Ellis.

"... My name is Ellis... Say it with me... ELL-ISS." Ellis said with a pout, Nick actually smiled, chuckling softly... It made Ellis' heart speed up.

"Yeah, yeah... Goodnight Ellis." Nick stated and shut his eyes.

"... Night Nick." Ellis said softl before he too closed his eyes, listening to the shuffle of the night monsters.

_**There we go! End of the first chapter! I hope ya'll like it, thanks for reading!**_

_**-Eros**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" Ellis called as the other gathered their wits about them, they had just woke up and Ellis was no where in sight, this caused a panic but the air quickly filled with annoyance as Ellis returned.

"Ellis sweetheart you can't just run off on your own like that we thought something got ahold of you." Rochelle said, though she leaked genuine care, Nick on the other hand was just pissy because they had spent a good forty-five minutes searching for the damn kid, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't glad the kid hadn't gotten eaten.

"No but listen! I found a village up the way!" Ellis said completely disregarding the others sigh of relief, the group gasped and looked to each other.

"Do you think..?" Rochelle asked.

"No hurt in lookin'..." Coach replied.

"Did you see anyone there?" Nick asked Ellis.

"... No... But I didn't see no zombies either." The young brunette replied.

"If anything it can provide us with supplies... I'm wantin' a cheeseburger..." Coach said rubbing his whole stomach.

"Yeah Coach if there is ACTUALLY life there I'll deep fry you a whole goddamn cow..." Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Lighten' up Nick stop being such a stick in the mud..." Rochelle said and smiled.

"Whatever... Let's just get the hell out of the swap I'm pretty sure I have mushrooms growing on me somewhere..." Nick grumbled.

"Well, lead the way Ellis." Coach said.

It took all of an hour to get to the supposed village, though it sounded like a safe haven, the flood proved wrong, many of the houses were flooded and the smell of death hung in the air, there was no way they would be staying in an unsafe place like this unless they found a bolted dry shack... As the houses from the outskirts came into sight, safety seemed like a dream flying out the window... They were almost half way flooded and didn't house any dry supplies they desperately needed. Even though they hadn't run into any infected yet, it was almost eerie... Why hadn't they run into any? Zombie killing had become apart of their life it seemed... Not doing it seemed to rub them the wrong way. They bet on a shit storm waiting for them...

"There." Ellis said, it seemed barricaded from the outside... Their first signs of hope for a safe zone...

As the four spread out to look for an enterance, there seemed to be only one shack they had a back door leading through there and into the village itself. It was dry and seemed safe... As Rochelle went to the front door to look at the centre of the village Nick suddenly got in her way, Rochelle huffing and glaring at the taller caucasian male.

"... Hear that?" He asked softly and Rochelle's glare was replaced with a confused look and the group went silent, there was distinguished growls and snarls from outside and Rochelle gasped.

"... The village... Didn't even know what hit them..." She sighed and shook her head.

Ellis visibly cringed and looked away... He wouldn't admit his own town probably didn't know what hit them either. He rubbed the back of his neck and gulped as he looked at the door, he suddenly wished he hadn't brought the group...

"Well... I'ma head to bed then... Guess we'll just deal with'em in the morning..." he sighed and began venturing upstairs.

"Hey... Short stuff." Nick said, making Ellis turn around with a small glare but to his surprise Nick began walking up with him. "You don't have a gun you know... I guess I'll be your Prince Charming if something got in here and wants to gnaw your face off hm?" he joked softly, Ellis blushed in embarrassment... How could he have forgotten to check the building?

"Y-Yeah okay." Ellis murmured, Nick smirked in satisfaction. "You ain't my mom ya know I can handle myself..." he scoffed and Nick chuckled.

"Yeah I can't help but find that hard to believe." Nick chuckled back and Ellis grumbled.

"I can... Want me to prove it?" Ellis asked, obviously looking for a fight.

"Calm down overalls I didn't mean it." Nick chucked taking off Ellis' hat, tossling the others hair before puting Ellis' hat on his own head. "Hm, fits pretty good don't cha think?" he asked with a smirk at Ellis who almost turned beet red...

"H-Hey that's not funny man give it back!" Ellis sad in a somewhat panicked tone.

"You want it..? Come get it." Nick said in a teasing tone.

"You ass!" Ellis yowled and suddenly tackled Nick to the ground.

A fight was soon to break out between the two, Ellis struggled to get his precious hat back, Nick was confused as to how much this baseball cap really meant to the kid. Ellis was swift yo punch the other in the jaw and split Nick's lip who in returned head butted the other and in the midst of Ellis' dizziness he turned over, pinning Ellis' hand onto the floor behind him. Ellis snorted much like a bull and glared at the man above him, god he was close, even though he was full of rage, a blush managed t escape onto the mechanics cheeks.

"What's your problem you southern hick?" Nick hissed at the man beneath him.

"J-Just give me my fucking hat back!" Ellis growled.

"What's the big fucking deal over this hat Ellis?" Nick asked and Ellis suddenly stopped struggling and looked away.

"... It... It was my dads... Just gimme it back... Please..." the other replied sheepishly quiet and gulped.

Nick stared down at the other for a few moments before sighing and taking off the hat and smacking it onto Ellis' head earning a quick sigh os satisfied relief from Ellis.

"Why didn't you just say so before overalls?" Nick asked as he got off the younger male and extended a hand to the slightly winded Ellis.

"Well... I dunno... I don't wanna talk about it much... I just hope my ma and pa are still okay... Do you got a family Nick?" he asked after being helped up, Nick sighed and looked away.

"... Once upon a time kid... Once upon a time..." he replied.

"You mean you used to have one? How do ya not got one now..? Didn't you look'em up when all this zombie virus shit started breaking out?" Ellis asked.

"... Honestly no... I didn't think it was real so I didn't bother... But it doesn't matter anyway... My mom died a long time ago and... I don't really want to talk about my dad..." Nick said with the roll of his eyes.

"Died..? Oh... I'm sorry... M dad was always my hero... Did you and your dad not like each other..?" Ellis asked.

"... I guess... Used to have a wife too but that cow probably fled to New Orléans... Let's get some shut-eye kid." Nick said, wanting to get off the touchy family subject, his family hated him, he hated his family, life moves on... He wouldn't admit that he wished he had looked them up though... Ellis nodded hesitantly, at least Nick seemed to be opening up...

Nick and Ellis walked into a bedroom, the master room. Nick's eyes seemed to light up like a jackpot but Ellis seemed to fidget nervously... He'd have to share a room with Nick... Not only a room... But a bed too. The though made Ellis' chest hot and his heart beat quicker... Without hesitation Nick began disrobing and threw his jacket, shirt and pants to the side, getting into bed with just his boxers.

"If you want covers hurry up and shut the door." Nick said, Ellis went frigid but nodded and quickly shut the door but was slow to undress. He had never really undressed in front of another man much less sleep with one.

Once everything was off and he was just in boxers, he slowly creeped into bed and turned away from Nick, gently setting his hat on the night stand next to him. He gulped and shivered at feeling the others hand accidentally brush his back, this was beyond his comfort zone...

"See ya in the morning, overalls." Nick announced before shutting his eyes.

"... Y-Yeah..." Ellis replied and fidgeted once more before he released a shaky breath, this was going to be a long night...


End file.
